


The Greatest Pleasure

by Camcat144



Series: Alex Rider Drabbles [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcat144/pseuds/Camcat144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is having a bad day, Alex helps. 100 word drabble. "The greatest pleasure I know is to do a good action by stealth and have it found out by accident." (Charles Lamb)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Pleasure

Crash! Tom winced. His parents were louder than usual tonight. Tom didn’t want to get in the middle of it on good days, much less today. He’d failed an English assignment, his locker got graffitied, and football had been cancelled. Tom couldn’t deal with this, but if he tried to leave or even go get food, his parents would see him and bring him into their argument.  
Thump! Tom picked up his phone and called Alex.  
Fifteen minutes later, Tom heard a knock on his third-story window. He turned, smiling. Alex had scaled the walls to sneak in. With snacks.


End file.
